Cruel Blessings
by MusicalLuna1
Summary: Fred and George play a trick on Ginny. Unfortunately it involves a love note from Harry. Do the twins survive Ginny's wrath? What does Harry think of all this?


A/N: AUGH! I read a story yesterday where George and Fred playing a joke on Ginny   
  
semi-accidentally. It was much more brief than this and Ginny didn't get nearly as   
  
mad, but I liked the idea of them making her really, really ticked off by all this and   
  
it bringing Harry to his senses... So, now that I've given the whole story away,   
  
please R&R! XD  
  
  
  
Btw, this is the longest story I've submitted! Woohoo! It's twice as long as the other   
  
four! XD  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
George frowned slightly and put a hand on Fred's, stopping him from tying a small   
  
note to Hedwig's leg. "Fred…I don't know if we should do this…"  
  
  
  
Fred rolled his eyes and pushed his hand away. "Oh don't be so dramatic. We made   
  
it ultra sappy and Gin doesn't even like him any more anyhow."  
  
  
  
George reluctantly let him tie the note. "Are you sure, Fred? What if you're   
  
wrong?"  
  
  
  
Fred paused for an instant. "She doesn't. Trust me Georgiekins," he grinned up at   
  
his brother. "This'll be brilliant. Imagine the look on Harry's face when she asks him   
  
about it."  
  
  
  
A grin slowly split George's face. "It will be bloody brilliant…" he admitted.  
  
  
  
Fred grinned and gently stroked Hedwig's back. "Off you go, Hedwig! Ginny's   
  
room." Hedwig took off and the twins grinned at each other mischieviously.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Ginny sighed. It was miserable sitting here, knowing Harry was out on the porch   
  
with Ron and Hermione in the sunshine laughing and enjoying himself… She began to   
  
drift off into daydreams but a sharp tap on the window brought her back out of her   
  
reverie. She jumped up, startled to see Hedwig hovering outside her window. Opening   
  
the window she murmured, "Hedwig…? What are you doing here?" Then she spotted the note.   
  
Furrowing her brow slightly, she pulled off the note and unrolled it carefully. It   
  
read:  
  
  
  
Dearest Ginny,  
  
I can't take it anymore. The passionate love rushing around in my   
  
veins is starting to kill me. I love you so much it makes me sick and I can't   
  
stand to see you going out with another guy any longer… My jealousy is just  
  
too painful. I hope you'll forgive me and return my feelings…  
  
Yours for all eternity,  
  
Harry  
  
  
  
Ginny gaped at the note. She had to be dreaming or something. She quickly   
  
pinched her arm and winced as a biting pain resulted. She wasn't dreaming… She   
  
squealed happily and read the letter again. He was so eloquent and so romantic…she had   
  
no idea… Giddily, she raced downstairs to find him. She spotted him in the kitchen at   
  
the table with Ron and Hermione, laughing about something. She paused briefly to admire   
  
him before rushing forward and throwing her arms about his neck. "Oh Harry… Why should   
  
I forgive you? I love you too…"  
  
  
  
Ron and Hermione both fell silent, gawking at her and Ginny felt Harry tense   
  
under her embrace. "Er—er—Ginny—I—what are you talking about?" he stuttered, his eyes   
  
wide in shock.  
  
  
  
Ginny pulled back, a delighted smile on her face, "This silly!" She held up the   
  
note and Harry took it from her, skimming over it quickly. Still bewildered, he frowned   
  
his eyebrows drawing in. "Gin…I…I…didn't write this…" he said reluctantly.  
  
  
  
Ginny's smile faltered. "What?"  
  
  
  
He looked up at her anxiously. "I didn't write this… I don't know who did, but it   
  
wasn't me…"  
  
  
  
Ginny's hands went to her mouth, her expression horrified. "Oh no…!" She pulled   
  
away from him and immediately whirled around, fleeing up the stairs and back into her   
  
room. She slammed the door behind her and flung herself on to her bed, her face burning   
  
in humiliation and her eyes with tears. She soon dissolved into miserable sobs.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Fred glanced at George, his eyes wide, having seen the whole episode from the   
  
living room. "Er…I don't think that went as planned..."  
  
  
  
George shot him a withering glare. "You think?"  
  
  
  
"She'll kill us when she finds out…"  
  
  
  
"We'd better go talk to her…" Then, as men condemned, they started up the stairs   
  
to Ginny's room.   
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Harry sat rooted in place gaping after the place Ginny had occupied moments   
  
before. She had just said she loved him. Where had that letter come from? He certainly   
  
hadn't written all of that mushy blather—  
  
  
  
"Harry, what was that?" Ron demanded, looking bewildered.  
  
  
  
Harry shook his head slowly, "I have no idea... She had a letter and she thought   
  
it was from me… But I didn't write it… I…" He shifted in his chair, suddenly   
  
uncomfortably aware of how his body still tingled from it's contact with Ginny.  
  
  
  
"It must've been a prank…" Hermione said finally breaking out of her shock.  
  
  
  
Ron's face darkened suddenly and he swore. "Fred and George."  
  
  
  
"Oh no…" Hermione looked horrified, "They wouldn't…"  
  
  
  
"They're a bit thick…they probably thought she was over him and thought it would   
  
be fun to see Harry freak out from seeing that letter... Come on… we'd better go see   
  
how Gin is…" They all rose, Harry still numb in shock and now another mix of emotions,   
  
and started for Ginny's room.   
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Ginny ignored a knock on her bedroom door, burying herself more deeply into the   
  
pillows. "Ginny…?" one of the twins voices came, sounding reluctant and rather…guilty.   
  
It dawned on her then.  
  
  
  
"Go away you stupid, bloody morons!" she shouted tearfully. "I never want to see   
  
your slimy, disgusting faces again!"  
  
  
  
"Ginny, please…let us explain…" George said, peering inside anxiously.  
  
  
  
Ginny looked up, her eyes red and her face tearstreaked. "GET LOST!" she   
  
shrieked angrily.  
  
  
  
The twins looked back at her, guilt and remorse washing over their faces. "Ginny,   
  
come on please…we didn't mean to hurt you…" Fred said pleadingly.  
  
  
  
"I HATE YOU!" she screamed and grabbed a heavy wooden trinket from her bedside   
  
table and chucked it at them furiously, her tears still flowing unchecked.  
  
  
  
They cringed, ducking out of the room and back out onto the stairwell.   
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Ron glared furiously at the twins as he led the trio up the stairs. "You stupid   
  
gits," he snarled.  
  
  
  
Both George and Fred turned to him looking quite upset. "We didn't want her to   
  
get hurt! We didn't think—"  
  
  
  
"That's right you didn't think!" Ron bellowed. "You know perfectly well that   
  
Ginny's mad about him! What were you stupid gits thinking?!"  
  
  
  
"We thought she was over him…!" Fred said desperately. "Honestly!"  
  
  
  
"Then you're a bigger bunch of morons than everyone thinks you are!" he   
  
continued to rant, and Harry crept up to Ginny's room and peered in worriedly.  
  
  
  
"GO AWAY!" she shouted, and Harry had to dodge a flying bookend.  
  
  
  
"Gin…I know you're really mad and upset right now…but I need to talk to you…"   
  
he said anxiously.  
  
  
  
Ginny sat up, scrubbing furiously at her eyes. "What is it Harry?" she asked   
  
bitterly, avoiding his gaze.  
  
  
  
"Ginny…please don't cry…" Harry said desperately, moving forward. "I hate it   
  
when you cry…"  
  
  
  
Ginny looked up, her eyes sharpening. "You ARE Harry aren't you?"  
  
  
  
Harry blinked, surprised. "Yes…"  
  
  
  
"Because if you're Fred or George I swear I will hex you into oblivion."  
  
  
  
Harry smiled weakly, "I'm Harry…I promise…" He wiped his hands nervously on his   
  
jeans. "Ginny…I know you probably don't want to hear this right now, after this whole   
  
mess… But I should tell you—"  
  
  
  
He stopped, stunned to see a furious looking Ginny pointing her wand at him.   
  
"Did they put you up to this? Are you all getting a great laugh at my expense?"  
  
  
  
Harry watched her warily, genuinely afraid, "Ginny, wait—honest—I'm doing this   
  
because I should… When you hugged me just a few minutes ago… I…everything in me shut   
  
down… I was tingling and warm and the look of happiness on your face…" He faded off as   
  
he gazed at her. Merlin, she was gorgeous…  
  
  
  
Ginny's hand shook. "I hate you all… How could you do this to me…?"  
  
  
  
Harry shook his head. "I swear I'm not joking…" He moved forward until he was   
  
standing mere inches from her. She looked up at him as he gently pushed her wand arm   
  
down. His breath tickled her face, stirring her stray hairs. She closed her eyes and   
  
several tears streaked down her face.  
  
  
  
"Don't do this to me…" she whispered brokenly, grasping his shirtsleeve in one   
  
hand and letting her head fall against his chest.  
  
  
  
"Ginny…I…love you…" he murmured anxiously. "May I—can I—kiss you, please…?   
  
Please…I've wanted to for so long…" he whispered longingly, gently lifting her chin   
  
so that she was forced to look at him.  
  
  
  
She looked at him, her eyes filled with bewilderment and hope. "Harry…?"  
  
  
  
He bent his head and softly kissed her. Her knees weakened and she was surprised   
  
when he put a firm arm around her waist, holding her up as he kissed her passionately.   
  
A moment later, he gently pulled away and smiled softly, touching his forehead to hers.   
  
"Still think I'm lying?"  
  
  
  
She smiled weakly. "You…love me?"  
  
  
  
He smiled sheepishly, blushing. "Yeah, I guess so… I didn't tell you because I   
  
didn't think…you…" he trailed off. "When you hugged me today and said you loved me… I   
  
knew you still did."  
  
  
  
She giggled happily hugging him and whispered, "I suppose I'll have to forgive   
  
Fred and George now…"  
  
  
  
Harry smiled gently. "That would be nice. I think they really were sorry."  
  
  
  
She smiled. "All right…in a little while."  
  
  
  
Harry chuckled and she kissed him lightly again, content to have him in her   
  
arms.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
